Current aircraft or other vehicles may use separate networks for vehicle management system communications (VMS) and mission management system (MMS) communications. Examples of VMS systems may include systems, subsystems or components for controlling operation of the aircraft or vehicle. MMS systems may include systems, subsystems or components for performing a mission of the aircraft or vehicle. Examples of systems, subsystems or components for performing a mission of an aircraft or vehicle may include but is not necessarily limited to surveillance systems, such as integrated surveillance radar (ISR) systems, optical surveillance systems or other type surveillance systems, weapons systems, electronic countermeasures or communications jamming systems and other systems for performing a specific mission. In an aircraft or spacecraft, VMS nodes communicate with one another over a deterministic network using Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated (ARINC) 664 or A 664 message protocol or some other static, deterministic protocol. MMS nodes may communicate with one another using a non-deterministic network, such as an Ethernet. A bridging node must be provided for VMS nodes and MMS nodes to communicate with one another. The two separate communications networks add additional weight and expense to the vehicle. This can be particularly important in vehicles such as aircraft and spacecraft where additional weight results in higher fuel and operating costs. The two separate communications networks also include more components that can fail and require additional time and expense to maintain. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplistic solution that can support communications of both VMS and MMS systems and provide communications between the two systems when needed.